Different from the rest
by GamerGrrrrl
Summary: Arcee is branded by megatron and she struggles to stay an autobot. Jack, cliffjumper, and arcee POV


Book title:  
Main Character: Arcee  
Characters: bumblebee, Optimus, bulkhead, ratchet, cliffjumper, jack, miko, raf-hael  
theme: Arcee is branded by megatron and she struggles to stay an autobot. Jack, cliffjumper, and arcee POV

**Chapter 1- rescuer- Jack POV.  
**

Miko, Raf and I were just getting off school, we were heading out to meet BB, Bulkhead and Arcee. "I HATE MATH!" Miko yelled. "It's so boring and is such a-" "Don't say it Miko." I interrupted. She looked at me and i nudged my head towards Raf. "You guys do realize i can see you right? I'm not a child, so dont pretend like I am." I sighed and said "sorry Raf." Miko did the same thing. Just as we got outside my phone went off "hello?" "_Hey, its me. We have a little bit of a decepticon problem we are dealing with just outside of Jasper." "_you guys okay." "_ya we are fine but we wont be able to pick you guys up and its too dangerous for you to walk to the base. so you guys need to head to your place and be careful there could be some in Jasper." _"alright. be careful." _"you be careful" _ Then Arcee shut off the com-link. I quickly explained the situation to Miko and Raf. "alright lead the way" said Raf. we set off heading towards my place. we were about half way there when we saw two purple drones in their vehicle form heading straight towards us. I grabed Raf's hand and we ran, miko close behind. one drove infront of us and we made a quick turn that would lead us out of town, but at least my mom would be were running as fast as we could when one steped infront of us. we were so busy running, looking for a place to hide, that we hadn't seen them transform. we turned and ran but were stopped by the second one. they surrounded us so we couldnt escape, they reached for us and i heard miko scream. then, we heard the sound of an engine. then i saw her, i saw Arcee drive over a hill, launching herself into the air. She then transformed into her robot mode and engaged the 'cons. Miko, Raf and I hid in a near by crevise as Arcee engaged the enemy. Arcee did a twist kick to one, nocking him onto the ground, the she swiftly flipped herself over the other 'con and brought out her blade, tearing the 'cons head from his shoulder. she slowly walked over to the remaining 'con, who was trying to pull himself from the floor, and shot him in the back of the head, killing him istantly. she returned her blaster back into her hand and headed in our direction. it was then that i saw it. the missle heading towards her. "ARCEE!" i screamed "MOVE!" the misle hit her right in the chest and it sent her flying backwards. "ARCEE!" then i saw starscream slowly transform and land on the ground near Arcee. "_**well, well, well. lookie here. i found a silly little femme wandering without her tough mechs to protect her." **_i herd im laugh silently. _**"guess ill have to teach you a lesson." **_then he reached down and grabbed her by the trought. he lifted her so that they were face to face. " LEAVE HER ALONE!" i screamed. starscream then turned and saw the three of us, then i emidiately regreted saying anything. _**"so thats why you left your group, to protect these weaklings. well its too bad you cant help them now" **_he droped arcee to the ground and headed towards us. "**Starscream! what are you doing" ** yelled a familiar voice. starscream imediatly turned to see megatron landing on the ground. _**"I am but simply taking care of these little pests"**_ gesturing towards us. _**"then i was going to contact you about her"**_ he said gesuring to arcee's limp form. _** "she left her group to help these weaklings so im simply causing more pain." **_megatron looked at us with what looked to be an expression of approval. **"well done, but i am going to be the one to terminate these humans."** then he raised his weapon and fired at us. all of a sudden i heard Arcee's sudden voice "_NO!" _the next thing i knew arcee was infront of us, protecting us from the blast. **"brave little femme. but do not get involved." **He fired three more energon blasts, each hit her square in the chest but she didnt move, she didnt fall. instead, her hands filled with what seemed to be green mist and all she said was _"ESCORA!" _ it sounded a little like a spell and when i looked towards megatron, his expression was completely shocked, as if he hadnt ever seen this before. then Arcee collapsed on the floor and we seemed to be floating in a ball of mist. megatron walked over to arcee and flipped her over. the next thing was quite a shock to me, he carefully picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and said to Starscream **"she is a strong one, different from the rest, she will make a great decepticon." **that was the last thing I heard before we vanished into thin air.


End file.
